Since earliest time hair styles have been an important adjunct to costume fashion. Subject to fads as much as dress, they have reflected times of stress, both social and economic. Hair styles express individual taste within or outside the dictates of current fashion. They have also been used in different cultures to indicate position in the social order. However, the prior art hair roller has a lot of drawbacks and unsatisfactory in use.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the prior art hair roller comprises a rod 10 formed with a plurality of slots 11 and a plurality of notches 12 and 13 at both ends. When in use, it is necessary to enclose the hair 14 with a piece of liquid absorbing paper 15, roll the liquid absorbing paper 15 together with the hair 14 on the rod 10, and then use a rubber ring 16 to fix the paper 15 and the hair 14 in place thereby causing much inconvenience in use. Furthermore, the paper 15 will be disposed of after use thus wasting source material and the rubber ring 16 will form a concave line in the hair hence impairing the beauty of the hair.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hair roller which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.